Capeside High
by Docholiday024
Summary: A slightly AU
1. Chapter 1 Dawson

The morning dawned brite and warm. The sun spreading across the creek turning it a briliant kalidascope of oranges, yellows and reds. We see a teenager running along side of it. He has medium length blonde curly hair. Most people in Capeside could tell you who he was.

Dawson Leery was the star of the town. He was the starting Quarterback for the football team, as well as the star of the basketball team. He was always being watched by scouts from colleges all around the country.

He was your typical highschool jock. At least from the outside it apperred that way. He had the talent, the girl and the family to go all the way. Or so it seemed, from the outside.

On the inside he was sure of what he was going to do in the future. He knew he would play football for as long as he could, it was his passion. If he had to give up on all else, football would be the only one he would fight for. He knew he also want to be a director and planned on useing football to learn it in college.

This morning was no diffrent from any morning. He would wake up at sunrise, be out the door running before it broke over the trees. He took the same route every morning, and every morning he would see her. She would always be sitting on the dock in front of her house. Some mornings she would be writing, while other she would be drawing.

He never waved, and neither did she. So he would watch her as long as he could with out seeming too, and then run on. He ran less in the summer time, but now that football season was approching he had to pick up the pace. Some times running as much as three times a day. He would spend an hour a day lifting weights, and working out. All told he spent about two hours a day excersising.

The rest of his day was for school work, and hanging out with his friends, and chores. Of course his chores never took that long, neither did his home work. He was a 4.0 student, and had earned every grade. He had heard of how some student athletes were handed free rides. He was making sure no one would ever think that of him. He wanted to use sports to achevie his real goal, to be a director. No one knew that about him, not even his girlfriend Abby.


	2. Chapter 2 Joey

Every morning durning the summer Joey would walk out to her dock for some alone time. She was the girl everyone considered as from the wrong side of the creek. Her mother had died when she was 13. Before that her father had been sent to prison for trafficing drugs. She was living with her sister, who was pregnant by her black boyfriend. Yeah her life really sucked.

It was these times on the dock, where she could leave it all behind her. She could write, draw or paint, which ever she felt in the mood to do. Most importantly, for a brief time she could be an entirely diffrent person. She could enter a world where none of the things in her life exsisted, just the canvus, or the paper, and of course him.

Every morning without fail, she would see him running on the oppisit side of the creek. She knew who he was, even if he was a stranger. Hell every one in Capeside knew who Dawson Leery was. He was the star of almost everything. The typical very talented high school jock, with the exception, he was smart as well.

She would watch him pass with out every letting him know she was. He was dating a girl who most thought was the best looking girl in school, but who was even more evil. She never passed up a chance to remind Joey of her past, and her family problems. Normally in front of a select few of her friends, which never included Dawson. That way only a few people knew her true nature. It seemed she would only pick on the few who the people deemed outcasts. How Dawson never figured it all out was baffleing to her. Maybe he was too busy, or just didn't care. She was unsure as to which it was.

Joey always wondered what type of person Dawson was? She knew the Perticauals. Star athlete, good looking and a 4.0 student. He always took AP classes when they were available. Which ment he was really smart, or was being passed because of sports. She would bet her last dollar it was the former rather than the latter.

He had the fairy tale home life. His father was the all American father type. He was a teacher at thier school, plus he couached the football team. His mom was the local news anchor woman who had garnered nation attiention with a couple of her reports. They seemed like the above avarage American family. Which is why Dawson dating the evil Abby confused her.

They did have one freind in common though, well sort of. Her and Pacy Witter had been stuck on a class project together in 8th grade. Since then they have been bantering partners, Always picking on each other. Of course they were'nt best buddies, spending little time together. Just an occasitional slam now and then, but always delivered with a smile. They kind of conected because neither really have a very good home life. Her sister treats her right, but it isn't the same as if her parents were here.

She had comtemplated many times asking Pacey about Dawson. She knew they were bestfriends.. She also knew that if she did ask him it might lead to more rumors. she had enough of those as is. Not to mention the fact, that if Abby found out it would give her more ammo to use on her.

Little did anyone know that several of her stories included Dawson. Some of her drawings and paintings did as well. She wondered what it would be like to be dating the most popular guy in school. To be accepted as equal and not looked down upon by her classmates.

Those were nothing more than fantasies though. She knew there was no way she would ever have a chance with a guy like Dawson. Her relationship with Pacey proved that. He had never looked at her as anything other than a sparring partner. She wasn't even sure he would consider her a friend.


	3. Chapter 3 Jack

**Jack**

Jack was one of the guys who was so easy to talk to. Of course, once you found out he was gay, some people backed away. The true friends didn't though, they found out he was a great guy once you got to know him.

He was a star ahtlete on the football and basketball teams. His team mates defended him fiercly. That was just one of the signs he was a true stand up guy, regaurdless of his sexual orientation. He was also a B+ student. He had several other players ask for help with school work.

Most students had learned that you only messed with him, if you wanted to face the most popular kids in school. Which if you did, meant you had just exiled yourself to the barren noman's land.

He was the type of guy who would give you the shirt off of his back, if you needed it. He always tried to do the right thing. He would help a person out no matter what. Which is one reason Abby really hated him. He had stopped her picking on several people by threating to tell Dawson.

He did is utmost to fit, in and not draw to much attention to himself. The thing he hated the most, was when the papers would focus on what he did cause he was gay. He was thankful Dawson and Pacey were around. The papers had to focus on them as much if not more that him. This spared him alot more than if he was on some other team.


	4. Chapter 4 Andie

**Andie**

The best way to discribe Andie McPhee, is to say she has a bubbly personality. She is the one person in class who will see the good in every situation. She tries to find the good in every person in her life, even if they don't deserve it.

She is the third best student in school, behind Dawson Leery who is second, And Joey Potter who is first. Now there is a duo, they couldn't be more oppisite if they tried.

She had her own secret little crush. She was totally into a one Pacey Witter. She just wasn't sure he was into her. With his status as the class clown, she was never sure if he was being serious or not. He was a team mate of her Brother jack, They played on the football and basketball teams together.

Jack had told her he was a real stand up guy once you got to know the real Pacey. Andie believed it could be true, but still had her doubts. Dawson had told her the same thing. He explained that he does some of those things as compensation for his family ignoring him. It was his way to blow off some steam and anger.

She always had fun, which is one reason why she chose to become a cheerleader. Her Jen and Abby had been cheerleaders since middle school. Abby always seemed to make head cheerleader, but she could never figure out why. Maybe it was the fact that the other girls were scared of her, Andie knew she was. She really liked cheerleading, which is why she put up with the down right mean and vicous Abby.


	5. Chapter 5 Abby

**Abby**

Without fail there is always that one person in every class that you hate. Abby Morgan is that person in this class. The only reason she is even tolarated is because she is dating Dawson.

Her home life was the typical broken family. Parents divorced, was a blessing as she saw it. No more fighting every night at home, plus she got twp allowences. Both of her parents were rich. She got a lot of money each month, that she loved to flash about.

She had no drama in her life, so she would create it. She would pick on anyone she could. As long as Dawson wasn't around to see it she would be merciless. He was too much of a goody-too shoes to stay with her if he ever found out.

Her favorite target was a no good trailopr park white trash girl, whos father made her an easy target. Joey Potter was easy pickings, with her life being the way it is. Her father was in prison for trafficing drugs, and her mother had died of cancer when she was thirteen. She was now living with her pregnant sister and her black boyfriend. With Joey having no real friends she had little worry of Dawson ever finding out.

She loved to torment people, but had to keep her image clean. That way Dawson would take her out of this one horse town they called home. That was what she was resting all of her hope in.


End file.
